


Random DreamSmp Oneshots

by AlternateMixtape



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Third Person, fuck it, im writing this at 2 am, one shots, this is very impulsive, uhhhh warning for depression and ansgt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMixtape/pseuds/AlternateMixtape
Summary: One shots I write impulsively, probably at an ungodly hour.Most of these are angsty and probably hurt a little, be warned. I have absolutely no idea how long these are, these are random ideas I've come up with and I *might* expand on some, but don't hope for it.I'll be real here, I'm ridiculously jaded and angst doesn't affect me. Also please comment what you think about my fics, I like feedback.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prodigy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically an au where Tommy follows in dream's footsteps or whatever. idk man im just the author

He felt his fingers on his shoulder, cold, but somewhat tense, and demanding, all at the same time. Tommy had gotten used to this, he moves his mask up and rubs his eyes. A replica of Dream’s... but, broken, and probably old, it had been given to him as a gift, like the trident. He forces himself to focus on the moment, and not the odd dread he felt being around dream. It was odd. Dream was his friend why did he feel as if- nononono- Dream wouldn’t want to hurt him. He wouldn't hurt him. That's ridiculous. Course Dream had made him keep quiet and it was a mental effort to shut up. But it's for the greater good! For the discs! Right-?

Tommy glances at Dream and nods, Dream nods back, they had a mission. Tommy reminds himself he has to stay quiet, again, despite the feeling of tense energy through himself, they had a mission. Tommy had his issues with it, but he had listened to Wilbur through to the end, despite his doubts. He could easily do it again.


	2. Remembrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is a bad person lmao

Wilbur soot. Ghostbur, for as long as he could.. remember, didn’t know who he had been, simply being joyful, constantly, course there were moments where this feeling slipped, he couldn’t remember them clearly. The bad memories of recent were simply blurred to hell, a side effect of the blue was forgetfulness, which he took heavy advantage of. It wouldn’t be a stretch to call it an addiction.

He had “happy memories”, like his death! That’s not really happy, but it was the death of an awful pers- he was Wilbur at one point, but he’s not him anymore it’s fine! He’s not. He’s not. He’s not. He’s not. He’s not. He’s. _He-_

Ghostbur looks frantically in chests for more blue- _SHIT-_  
He continues to look frantically, he can’t be out! _He could’ve sworn he got mor_ \- It’s at Techno’s home. He left it there. 

He feels the hopelessness he had returned to occasionally. Ghostbur stares at the ground and slumps down, curling into himself.  
  
He could remember.

  
He could remember more.

Too much. 

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

  
He feels a few tears come.

He remembered too much, he should get more blue, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up.

He was Wilbur Soot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH LETS TORTURE CASPER


	3. Damn bitch you live like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao what if techno found Tommy in the snow dying of hypothermia a bit
> 
> haha sleepy bois au pog

Technoblade, wasn't really, the caring type for the most part, unless it came to his family.

He looks down at his to-do list and writes a new point on it. _"Make sure Tommy's safe."_

The piglin frowns, adjusting his glasses and looks down at the sixteen-year-old boy with blond hair. A few childhood memories go through his mind, Tommy looking up at him, trying to shapeshift like Techno and his twin brother could. Course, he failed, Tommy wasn't blood related to either Techno or Wilbur, they had been adopted, _ironically,_ Techno was an orphan, by technicality. 

Tommy shifts in his sleep, with a blanket that Techno had given him. 

Techno looks down at him and quietly says, "Welcome home, Theseus." Hopefully he wouldn't end in a similar fate. Anyways, Techno had chores to attend to, such as planning war crimes.

Tommy murmurs something then gets up suddenly gasping for air, clearly waking up from a nightmare, he looks around at Techno's base, then looks surprised, and squints his eyes at Techno, piecing together where he was, "Damn bitch, you live like this?"  
  
Techno glares at Tommy, "Please just pretend this is a pleasant family reunion and _I didn't_ find you freezing in the snow."

Tommy glares at Techno, he felt warmer than earlier, and heard the fireplace crackling, then lays down again, falling back asleep pretty quickly.   
  
Techno squints at the boy, and mumbles, " _Damn bitch you live like this?_ What kind of question is that? Yes, this is my base. Are you serious-?" He sighs, and crosses off _"make sure Tommy's safe"_ on the to-do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey this is one that seems the most fleshed out fic material
> 
> but I have commitment issues so here's where we're at


End file.
